


[Art] Heart's Desire

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital Art, Kinda, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, comic style, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Everyone is born with their soulmates name on their wrist. Finding them was nevertheless not that easy. On Earth there were matching agencies to help find them, which worked for some, but not all. Tony never even bothered registering in the first place, the name on his wrist was an indecipherable mess, matching no language known on earth. Meaning he was simply broken, doomed to be alone and had no soulmate, or his mate was an alien… which yeah, either option sucked in their own way. Loki on the other hand was obsessed with looking for his soulmate, his Anthony, the one person who would accept, respect and love him for sure, just like he always longed for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532517) by [panicnhysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicnhysteria/pseuds/panicnhysteria). 



> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> My first jump into this fandom! Thank a friend of mine for spamming me with fic links and the amazing authors in this fandom to really get me into this. Of course, I jumped into drawing them when I saw this reversebang, thanks to the mod for that! I experimented a lot with how to draw these two, still not set on which style is best, but oh well, I tried my best. Thanks so much to the lovely author who claimed this and wrote an amazing story. Personally, I love it, please go check it out too! It's totally awesome!

[](http://imgur.com/Rt5DEXF)


End file.
